


Arabian Hearts

by Sugilite



Category: Aladdin - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugilite/pseuds/Sugilite
Summary: A first person poem on a girl alone in Agrabah finding a friend.





	Arabian Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Deals with a girl alone in a foriegn country. Was written for a dear friend of mine who loves Aladdin.

Into Agrabah I march   
Afraid of what dangers this new land holds   
Unaware of what may happen   
To a woman like me   
  
I'm a stranger to this land   
With no magic carpet to help me find my way   
No camel to carry me to safety   
I am lost, alone   
  
Yet, through the arabian nights   
I stumble upon a wish   
A dream that came from my heart   
And formed a life   
  
No genie appeared to summon me this wish   
No great being gave me my heart's desire   
I did not even see what my soul was looking for   
Till I saw you   
  
A friend I never knew I needed   
A heart that beats truth in the lies   
A mind that speaks life and freedom   
A soul I now follow and cherish   
  
A heart's wish that came true    
  
  
  
  



End file.
